brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/8 March 2018
08:25 Hi 08:25 How come nobody's over at MW? 08:25 I don't know. 08:25 I was wondering that myself. 08:26 And who is Revan? He just sits there unresponsive 08:26 He's PrussiaBall609. 08:26 Ah 08:26 What was PB banned for in the first place? 08:27 Harassment and vandalism. 08:27 He's actually socking his global block. 08:28 So do you think Revan should be banned? 08:29 Perhaps. 08:29 I've banned him on ESB last week though. 08:29 And there's a thread where he admits to being Prussia, so perhaps he should be reported to staff. 08:30 Then I guess we have no choice but to ban him 08:31 I'll see to it if there's no objection from you 08:32 I have no objection. 08:33 Done 08:33 How're you? 08:34 I'm well, you? 08:34 I'm great thanks 08:36 That's good. 08:36 I honestly wonder where everyone else is. 08:37 It's strange; MW is usually quite active at this time of night 08:37 Perhaps they're just all busy 08:38 Maybe. 08:38 gello 08:39 Hi 08:40 how are you? 08:40 Great thanks, yourself 08:41 fine 08:41 Caught a vandal in the act, thanks to the new filters :p 08:42 "You do not have permission to see details of this entry." 08:42 Ah, it must have been locked for Admin eyes only 08:42 Probably. 08:44 I guess it's so vandals can't see what sorts of edits are tripping the filters, or how old accounts have to be to upload images (that is a closely guarded secret now, as Matau added a new filter to prevent new accounts uploading after someone added porn) 08:45 Incase you don't know, Matau (ToaMatau2004) is the old Head Admin 08:45 I know him. 08:45 Somewhat, anyways. 08:46 Good. 08:47 Btw, what do you think of this?: 08:47 As Linda laid out the meal of fish and chips, they were suddenly disturbed by a vicious barking originating from outside. Though they initially attempted to ignore it, by the time Tom had eaten a slice of his fish, the noise had, at least in his mind, become insufferable. 08:47 “One sec Darling.” He announced before rising from the table and storming towards the front door. With a swiftness of the like that neither Linda or Sarah had ever witnessed in Tom before, he flung open the door and paced a few steps into the yard with his eyes fixated on the small German Sheppard stood barking in the yard. 08:47 “Shoo! Go on, get out of it!” He yelled. Tom’s commanding voice was quickly accompanied by the sound of the animal bolting away through the gates, which were still wide open. 08:47 08:47 Sounds good. 08:47 Very good detail. 08:48 Thanks 08:48 The novel is about a haunted house, set in 1980s Nottingham (England) 08:48 Test. 08:48 It sounds good, very good detail. 08:48 working 08:50 I was partially inspired to do the 80s setting by an 80s film called 'The house that Dripped Blood' by Hammer Studios 08:51 I may include a bit where a ghost starts threatening the man through threatening messages left on his typewriter 08:54 Sounds interesting. 08:58 great 08:59 brb, switching to my ipad 2018 03 08